Delightful Diversions
by I Took the One Less Travelled
Summary: H/G/D. Everyone knows that Harry and Ginny Potter like to experiment. But what happens when the take their latest conquest, Draco Malfoy to bed with them and decide that they want to keep him? PWP, graphic smut, slash. sort of epilogue compliant.


**Okay, this is not my first attempt at graphic smut, but it **_**is**_** my first attempt at slash smut. And it's the first that I've published here.**

**Warnings: graphic, explicit content, slash, M/F/M, anal, bondage. Not suitable for readers under 18 years of age. So if you are younger than that, hit the back button now. **

**Pairings: Harry/Ginny/Draco—mostly canon and epilogue compliant, except that I've gone and made everyone a sex crazed maniac, mentions of Ron/Hermione, as well as Harry/other, Ginny/other, and Harry/Ginny/Other**

Harry and Ginny Potter liked to experiment. It was a well known fact—with how much attention the press paid to the Potter family as a whole; their sexual exploits were often spread onto the front page of Witch Weekly. Harry Potter was often seen kissing people in corners, both men and women. Ginny Potter was seen doing the same. But, despite the pictures, stories, and a whole myriad of other evidence, their relationship appeared to still be going strong. Three kids, all in Hogwarts, that appeared to be relatively indifferent to the news reports. They were affectionate in public, and they didn't seem to fight or be considering divorce.

Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria, were an arranged marriage. They were rarely seen to be showing affection to each other. Everyone in pureblood high society knew that those marriages were rarely faithful—they shared each others' bed until an heir could be sired, and then they never touched each other again. Oh, Draco and Astoria didn't fight—quite the contrary, they were good friends who shared decent conversation and spent many hours together. Their personal bed chambers were on opposite ends of the manor—it wouldn't do for one to actually _see_ the other bringing lovers home, despite the fact that Astoria was more than wily enough to figure out who her husband was cheating on her with and Draco, as master of the manor (and more importantly, the _wards_ of the manor) knew exactly who came under his roof whenever they entered.

The particular ball that they all currently graced was a ministry function. Ginny was laughing with her youngest older brother, Ron, who was standing with his wife Hermione. Harry was across the room, talking to Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister for Magic. As the Head of the Auror Office, the youngest recorded one in history (even now, fifteen years after he had first taken the post he was still the youngest to hold office—since wizards had a very long lifespan, Harry was still considered to be very young, a youth, really, at the age of forty while his wife remained thirty-nine), Harry interacted with Kingsley every day.

Harry bid Kingsley a good evening and set out to find his wife. Ginny had threatened him with severe dismemberment if he left her to fend for herself at another of these stupid functions that they had to attend because of _his job_, and his _stupid saviourness_, and she wouldn't have to go anywhere near them if it weren't for him, so it was all his fault and he had better entertain her.

Instead of finding Ginny talking to Ron and Hermione where he had left her, she was standing with Draco and Astoria Malfoy, exchanging pleasantries. Or, to be more accurate, she was exchanging pleasantries with Astoria while she and Draco exchanged predatory looks. Since Harry and Ginny's son, Albus had been sorted into Slytherin and become best friends with the current Malfoy heir, Scorpius, along with Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose, Harry and Draco had finally buried the hatchet from their school days and the war and had several very nice pleasant dinners.

The conversation was suddenly stopped as Harry approached. Ginny turned as he placed an arm over her shoulder and pecked him on the cheek in greeting before it picked up again, something about what to do with the boys over the summer hols.

All of this was suddenly halted when Astoria smacked Draco across the back of the head. "Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself. This is a _public place_. Do you _want _your affairs to be plastered all over the _Daily Prophet_?"

"No. I was just—"

"Save it. Blatantly eyeing Harry Potter's wife, at a ministry function. As if that isn't enough, you have to go and eye _him_, too. Everybody knows about them, do you want them to know about you, too?"

Ginny was blatantly giggling into her hands, and Harry buried his face in his wife's long, luxurious red hair that felt so amazing on his thighs while she was sucking his cock, hiding his own snorting.

"Storia! Fine, fine, we'll be more subtle! Fucking harpy," Draco snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, really? You got mad at me for eyeing Blaise across the room in—"

"Fine!"

Astoria smirked triumphantly and wheeled around to go talk to another stuffy ministry official, leaving Draco, Harry and Ginny standing together. Draco eyed the both of them, and Harry and Ginny both eyed back. Harry pulled the glass of champagne out of Ginny's hand and delicately pushed her forward, where she pretended to trip and fall against Draco to whisper something extremely lewd into his ear. Draco's eyes went wide, before they locked onto Harry's in shock. Harry smirked at him and cocked one eyebrow. Draco inclined his head once before helping Ginny regain her balance and letting go.

"Oh, look at that," Draco said airily. "There's Theo, must go say hello." He waved slightly, showing the slip of paper and key that Ginny had slipped into his hand, nodded once more and retreated.

Several hours later, a slightly tipsy Harry and Ginny followed out the door about five minutes after they had seen Draco leave, apparating into the middle of Grimmauld Place, just down the walk from Number 12. Draco was in the sitting room when they got down the halls. While the townhouse was still excessively dark due to lack of windows, it was much cleaner and more liveable than it once had been.

"The Potters reside at Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Draco drawled, obviously quoting the hastily written message on the bit of parchment that Ginny had given him. "Fidelius? That's how you keep the press away?"

"It was already here. Just had to be modified. And I'm good with the Fidelius." Harry eyed him up and down and Draco got to his feet. "But we didn't come here to talk about my wards, did we?"

"No," Ginny drawled, dropping her cloak onto the chair. "No, we didn't." She took two steps forward into Draco, looped both arms around his neck and planted the kind of kiss that seared from the inside out on his lips. Draco bent her over and plundered her mouth, their tongues dueling for dominance, before pulling her back up and walking her backwards blindly, pushing her up against the closest available surface—Harry's chest. Harry plundered one hand around his wife's long hair, shoving it over one shoulder so that he could attack the junction between her neck and shoulder with his teeth, looping the other hand into Draco's white-blonde hair. The hand that had been holding Ginny dropped her hair and seized at Draco's silk shirt, tugging it out of the back of his trousers and running up his back underneath.

Harry paused for a moment to get his concentration and then apparated all three of them into the master bedroom—much renovated from the days when Buckbeak had lived in the bed, ripping the sheets and eating rats.

Ginny laughed, exhilarated, and shoved both of them away from her to start unbuttoning her green silk blouse, peeling the front apart to reveal a bright, scarlet silk and lace bra, her breasts heaving from the cups, erect nipples visible through the thin lace.

"Off," Harry whined plaintively, tugging at the blouse further to pull it down her arms. "Want to see you, love." Draco was staring, mesmerized, at Ginny's pale, creamy skin, flushed with her arousal and partially obscured by her cascade of flaming waves, falling naturally to either side of her breasts and skate her ribcage.

Ginny dropped the blouse into a chair by the bed and kicked off her high heeled shoes. "You're too dressed. Both of you," she said, voice already husky with arousal. Harry laughed and unclasped his overrobe, revealing a button down shirt, tie, and black dress slacks. Seeing that Harry was managing just fine on his own, Ginny instead turned to Draco, unbuttoning his own shirt. The robe that he had worn with it was downstairs. Harry shucked his shirt and turned to watch as Ginny revealed an expanse of perfectly developed male chest in Draco.

"Harry," Ginny drawled, draping herself across that perfect pale skin. "What do you think that we should do with our houseguest, here?"

Harry smirked. "We could tie him up," he suggested, watching Draco's reaction to this, which turned out to be a pleasured shudder at the thought. He stalked in a circle around Draco and Ginny, watching them with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Tie his wrists to the headboard, then the both of us lick him until he's on the brink. His nipples. Then his cock." Draco jolted and ground his erection into Ginny's thigh. "Then you can straddle him, and he can fuck you. Then—then, I'll fuck _him_."

"Unggh," Draco let out, the strangled sound partially muffled against Ginny's neck. Harry stalked towards them, sliding Ginny's skirt down her perfect legs and revealing her matching lace knickers to the world. Then he reached around his wife and attached his lips to Draco's over her shoulder, grinding his cock into her ass and wrapping his arms down and around her, flicking Draco's button open and shoving the trousers down his legs. Draco took the hint and pushed them, his shoes and socks off into a pile. Ginny squirmed around in their arms and did the same to Harry, leaving all three clad only in underwear.

Harry unceremoniously slid his hand near the waistband of Draco's boxers, plunging it in and wrapping a hand around his length, pumping it up and down. Draco groaned some more when Ginny's hand joined his. Harry rather abruptly removed his hand and shoved Draco's boxers down his legs to pool around his feet, where he kicked them away.

"If I'd known you were this gorgeous in school," Harry remarked breathlessly, scanning Draco's body. "I would have done this ages ago."

"We've been moving towards this since the boys became friends," Draco replied dismissively.

"Get on the bed," Harry ordered, releasing both Draco and Ginny from his arms and hooking his fingers into the back of his wife's bra and unclasping it with expert fingers. Ginny slid the straps down her arms. "I'm going to tie you up."

"What makes you think that I'll let you, Potter?"

Ginny smirked this time, stalking towards him. "You'll let him tie you up because I felt the way that your cock jolted against me when he said that he would." She attached her perfect, red, full lips to Draco's nipple and circled it. Harry could see it pebbling under her ministrations, and Ginny's tongue flicking against his skin. His cock was shoved against the outward material of his boxer shorts. Harry slid his fingertips on each of Ginny's hips and hooked them around her lacy knickers, sliding them down her legs before he unclothed himself, cock springing free against Ginny's ass. Ginny gave Draco a push, sending him sprawling on the bed and Harry walked around it to the bedside drawer, pulling out a set of padded manacles that he attached to the bars of the headboard.

"Arm," Harry ordered, holding out his hand to Draco, who moaned aloud and thrust his wrist into Harry's hand. Harry clicked the padded end around Draco's wrist. Draco's left arm was adorned with a faded dark mark, and Harry gave it an open mouthed kiss, full of teeth before closing the other manacle around that wrist. Then he allowed Draco to fall back in the middle of the bed and circled back around to where Ginny was now kneeling.

The blond man looked beautiful, shaggy hair, not quite as long as his father wore it, but still relatively long and white-blond, splayed around his body. Wrists pulled and chained above his head, the dark metal of the manacles a stark contrast to his palepalepale skin. Delicious body spread out, cock jutting straight into the air from a nest of blond curly hair above his thighs. Ginny fell onto her stomach next to him, tracing licks and nips up his chest and Harry followed her down, mouth enveloping the other nipple before he released it with a pop and turned to Ginny instead.

Her pussy was so wet that it was running down her thighs. Harry slid his fingers down and swirled that wetness upwards. Ginny arched into his hand but didn't stop licking her path further down Draco's body. He found her clit with deft, practiced fingers and circled it once before pinching it between thumb and forefinger. Ginny stopped licking Draco's abs in favour of resting her forehead against his hip, his cock tangled in her red hair, and whimpered loudly, rutting her hips against Harry's hand.

"Harry," Ginny moaned. "Going to—Ahhhhh!" she screamed, pussy creaming onto her thighs as her orgasm rocked through her. Draco moaned at the sight.

"That has to be the most delicious thing that I've ever seen," he managed, eyeing them both. Ginny panted, recovered from her orgasm, and with absolutely no warning, sat up, swung one leg over Draco's hips and lowered herself onto his cock. Draco thrashed against the chains and Ginny raked her nails down his chest.

"Fuck her," Harry instructed through clenched teeth, running a hand over his cock. "Fuck her hard. Come inside her, Draco. Mark my wife like I'm going to mark you."

"Yes!" Ginny called, rocking her hips back and forth as Draco pounded up into her, their hips slamming together and his balls hitting her ass. "Yes, harder, faster." She viciously scratched at him again, leaving long nail marks down Draco's abs. "Remember in school, when I hit you with that bat bogey hex? Haven't you always wanted revenge for that? Pound me!" Her words dissolved into a scream of pure pleasure, throwing her head back and thrashing, grinding her clit against Draco's pelvic bone on his upstroke. "Unngh! Right there!"

Harry knew the exact moment when Ginny exploded around Draco, her face contorting in ecstasy. Draco only lasted another couple of thrusts before he emptied himself inside her. Ginny collapsed bonelessly onto his chest, his length sliding out of her and dropping down.

"You marked what was mine, Draco. You marked my wife with your come. You think about that?"

Harry saw the effect that these words had in Draco—his length stiffened and began to recover. Harry leaned over and traced a finger up it and it jumped into his hand. "I think that the only way to make up for it is if I come inside _you_. Oh, do you like that?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Draco chanted. "Fuck me, Potter. Harry. Fuck me." Ginny slid up Draco's chest and spun around, straddling his face with her thighs and engulfing Draco's length and Harry's fingers in her mouth. Harry made sure that Ginny had gotten his fingers well and lubricated before pulling them out and climbing in between Draco's legs and pushing his thighs apart.

"Lick Ginny's pussy, Draco," Harry instructed, hearing Ginny's groan as evidence that Draco had done just that. "Lick your come out of there."

Ginny shrieked and hummed around Draco's length, and Draco whined against Ginny. Harry took the opportunity to circle Draco's hole with his wetted finger and slide it inside, past the tight ring of muscle and holding it there for a moment before starting to retract the finger. Draco followed his finger with his hips, and Harry inserted another one, scissoring them apart. "Please. Please!"

"All in due time, Dragon," Harry drawled. He inserted another finger to be sure that Draco was fully prepared before pulling them out. Ginny's face was inches from his cock, but before he did anything, he leaned down to press an affectionate kiss onto her forehead. Her eyes opened, and Harry groaned, both at the pure lust and love sparking in her brown eyes and at the sight of her cheeks hollowing over Draco's cock.

He pressed his cock against Draco's entrance and pushed, eyes rolling back in his head as the tightness enveloped him and Draco's legs wrapped around his waist. He stopped for a moment when he was fully seated before he began to pound in and out of Draco mindlessly, hitting his prostate every stroke. Draco keened, Harry groaned and Ginny shrieked, before Ginny came all over Draco's face, starting the trend, followed by Draco shooting into Ginny's mouth. Harry sprayed his come into Draco and pulled out, satisfied by the sight of the pearly liquid leaking out of the hole.

After collapsing on top of Ginny for a moment, Harry pushed himself up and used his wand to clean up before pushing the unprotesting Ginny off of Draco and leaning upward to tap the manacles and make them undo. Draco lowered his arms and turned over, and all three of them fell asleep tangled around each other, Harry pulling the blankets up over them and turning out the light with another wave of his wand.

The first thing that he was aware of was the sunlight cracking in through his eyelids. Harry woke up, noticing that one arm was looped around Draco and the other pillowing his head. Ginny was laying with her head on Harry's thigh and hand sitting on Draco's.

"Can Kreacher be getting Master Harry and Mistress Ginny anything this morning—Master Malfoy! Mistress Cissy's son! But—Master Regulus said that—"

"Shush, Kreacher," Harry murmured, writhing away from his companions. "Maybe some breakfast? Whatever we have is good. And keep Winky out of here for now, you know that she gets scandalized easily." Even after twenty-five or so years of serving Harry and Ginny, Winky was still surprised to walk in on them in bed with a third (or sometimes fourth) party in there with them.

"Yes, Master Harry. Must protect Winky from Master's depravities." Kreacher was clearly teasing him, and Harry was glad that Kreacher felt like he _could_ tease him.

"Go on, then, you insane elf," Harry said affectionately, shooing Kreacher from the room. "Make breakfast if you must."

"Yes, Master. Good morning, Mistress Ginny," Kreacher said.

Ginny was stirring on Draco's other side. "Morning, Kreacher," she greeted as Kreacher disappeared with a pop. "What do you think," she added to Harry, opening her eyes. "Whipped cream next time?"

"Whatever you want, love," Harry agreed.

"Well, next time I want to watch _him_ fuck _you_."

"If you like," Harry agreed, sliding his hand down Draco's side.

"What are all these voices?"

"House elf offering breakfast," Harry answered, sitting up and propping himself against the head board.

"Thank Merlin that it wasn't Winky," Ginny commented, sitting up herself. "She would have completely freaked out. Oh, thank you, Kreacher," she added, as the elf materialized in front of them with several trays balanced on his arms. She leaned over to help him set them on the bed with no concern for her state of undress. Kreacher had seen many things over the years—this didn't even rate the slightest bit of alarm.

Draco stared in shock as the elf made sure that his master had everything without being told—the elves at Malfoy Manor always managed to find a way to leave before everything was in place, sometimes forgetting cutlery or syrup, sometimes leaving off napkins. The elf also talked back to its master and mistress before popping out of the room with an insolent smirk on its face.

"Mmm," Ginny groaned, taking a bite. "Winky sure can cook."

"So can Kreacher," Harry protested. "How do you know—oh, this is definitely Winky," he added, a bite of eggs in his mouth. "She does that thing—with the spices. Draco?"

"The elf, it was—"

"They're living beings with feelings, Draco. As long as you treat them like that, they'll trip all over themselves to personally take care of you. Have some breakfast."

"In bed?"

"You've never had breakfast in bed before?" Ginny was shocked. "That's horrible! You've been deprived. When the kids were younger they used to help Kreacher and Winky cook and then they'd bring it to me in bed on mother's day. Or, Kreacher and Winky would indulge them and let them think that they were helping cook. Winky would never let one of us cook anything in _her_ kitchen. Ever. You're hard pressed to be allowed to make microwave popcorn without her interfering. Winky and Mum always argue when Mum comes over for Christmas."

"It's simply not proper!"

"Do you think that what we did last night was _proper_?" Harry asked with a smirk. "You went home with a married couple, cheating on your wife to do so, and then you let us tie you up, fucked her and let me fuck you. In fact, you begged for it. Don't waste your time worrying about proper—just live life."

"Is that why you never seem to try to curtail what the press prints about you?"

"We can be very discreet when we want to be, Draco. The press rarely discovers the identity of the people that we liaise with. We don't bother to stop them from reporting our exploits because we are simply past caring about what they print about us. We've got mail wards and our house is impenetrable. We don't care what they think, and our affairs have become so commonplace that people have mostly stopped commenting on them."

"They always find out," Draco answered.

Ginny smirked. "Well, isn't the thought of getting caught half the fun?"

"Exhibitionist," Harry accused affectionately.

"Course, baby."

"I—well," Draco scooped another forkful of eggs from the plate and climbed out of the bed, scouring the floor for the bits of his clothing. "This was fun, but it cannot continue."

"Why not?" Ginny challenged, smirking.

"The press, the children, my wife..."

"You wife knows exactly where you went last night, Draco. Don't insult Astoria's intelligence like that, or I'll have to tell her what you said."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, really?"

"I owe it to my wife to be discreet. For the both of us. Once, yes, we could get away with it. But if we tried to make it a recurring thing—they would find out. They always find out." Draco yanked his trousers up and buttoned his shirt with nimble fingers, massaging each of his wrists in turn, with the marks that the manacles had left on them. "Fucking Christ, Potter, why did you have to do them so tight?"

"You weren't complaining."

"No, I really wasn't."

"Well, then," Ginny said airily, waving a hand around her head. "It's been fun and all, and do call us up if you change your mind. Harry?"

Harry's eyes were already closed, his focus on the wards. He pulled on a strand of magic and looped it around Draco's emanating magical signature, making a single-use, one way path. "You should be able to apparate out of here now."

Draco disappeared with a crack. Ginny flopped forward onto her stomach, resting her chin on Harry's thigh. "I do love you, baby."

"Love you, too," Harry whispered, stroking a hand through his wife's hair. "But that sounded a lot like a challenge."

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Harry smirked. "Well, we're going to win this challenge."

"Good idea, love. Like I said, I want to watch him fuck you." Harry suppressed the urge to shudder in arousal at the thought. "If you like," he answered dismissively. Ginny wasn't fooled, by the way that she grinned at him.

"Theo Nott's having a party as his manor in a month," Ginny offered. "It's the perfect opportunity."

"Yes, it is." Harry mentally dredged up his Slytherin side. "We leave—discreetly, no one but him can see. Go into a bedroom—he didn't say that he wasn't interested. He'll follow."

"And from there," Ginny let out a deep, throaty porn star moan and licked Harry's thigh, then got up out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Cocktease!" Harry hollered after her. Ginny laughed.

"Perv," she shot back.

"Card carrying, love. But it goes both ways, doesn't it? You want to watch your husband get fucked by Draco Malfoy, of all people."

"Of course. We're both perverts, or else this would never work." Ginny closed the door to the bathroom and Harry waited for his turn in the shower before they planned their perfectly normal Saturday.

"Do you see him?" They were currently standing close together at Theodore Nott's manor house, in the ballroom with glasses of champagne, searching for their latest conquest.

"Yep. He's over there. Avoiding eye contact with me," Ginny smirked. "As if he thinks that enough. Oh, he's with Blaise Zabini. If Draco proves too stubborn to crack tonight, let's get him instead. I've heard that he swings both ways."

"Alright," Harry said amiably. "Whatever you want, love." He looped his arm around her gently.

They wandered through the party, wanting to get close enough to Draco that he couldn't escape conversation with them, even if it was heavily cloaked talk about the boys and how they would want to visit each other over Christmas. They finally managed to greet him innocuously, or at least to others. Draco knew well of Harry's stubbornness, and Ginny was a Weasley by birth. There was a reason that Harry had fit in so well with them.

"Draco," Ginny purred, stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek, and _completely not_ keeping her hands to safe areas. Harry watched Ginny's hand glide over the area that would have had a very prominent bulge in it, if it weren't for Draco's sufficiently hiding robes. Harry felt a similar affliction, images of where they were going to end up flashing through his mind.

"Gin," he greeted, stepping away from her. Ginny eyed him in that special way that she had, the one that Harry knew just _read_ 'challenge accepted'. "Harry." Harry offered his hand, and Draco shook it. Harry allowed his fingers to linger just a little bit too long before withdrawing the appendage.

They made pleasant small talk for a few minutes. Harry knew that he was just watching the blond's resolve crumbling. When Ginny latched onto Harry's arm and said that she was going down the hall to look at some painting, and dragging her husband with her, Draco watched them exit with lingering eyes.

They hit the nearest guest bedroom as soon as they were away from the ballroom. Harry immediately started stripping off his clothes, and then turned to find his similarly naked wife next to him. He set her on the desk, which conveniently faced the door, and spread her legs wide, baring her for him to see. Then he gracefully collapsed to his knees next to her, placed one hand on her thigh and buried his face in her pussy.

He licked and nipped at her parted flesh, the slick cream running down her thighs, coating the desk below. Ginny's perfectly manicured fingernails locked in his hair. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry," she said his name like an oath. "Please, Harry. Oh, God."

"Do you want him to walk in?" Harry asked, punctuating his words with two fingers jolting up into her sodden passage. "You want him to see, don't you? Spread out before me like a buffet... You little slut—"

Ginny gasped and shrieked and moaned, thrashing against his hold on her thigh. He simply pinned it harder—she would probably have bruises tomorrow. Harry felt a thrill of possessive satisfaction at the thought of marking her perfect creamy skin.

"Draco!" Harry arched a brow and turned around, rising smoothly and steadily to his feet despite his throbbing erection, seeing the new arrival framed in the doorway. Then he deliberately slid to the side, so that all that Draco could see was Ginny's spread thighs, pinned by his left hand on her leg and open so that her dripping pussy was visible.

"Come in, Draco. We've been waiting," he singsonged, twisting his right hand around and pushing two fingers into Ginny once more. She was a vision, spread on the desk with his fingers impaling her, thrusting her hips downwards in a rhythmic motion. "You know what Ginny wants to see tonight? You're going to fuck me. She wants to watch while you take me—from behind, maybe. I'll be on my hands and knees on the bed. Spread for you."

Draco propped the door closed behind him. "Why are you _doing_ this to me?"

"Because we're accustomed to getting what we want. Come for me, Gin."

He twisted his fingers right then, and pushed her over the edge. She let out a guttural moan and thrashed, grinding against his fingers as her orgasm rocked through her. "She beautiful when she comes, isn't she, Draco?"

"Yes! Merlin, yes."

Harry smirked and removed his fingers from his incoherent wife's pussy, then held out that hand. "Want to taste her?"

Draco crossed the room in three steps and grasped Harry's wrist, pushing the fingers into his mouth and sucking them like a lollipop. Harry could feel each of the pulls in his cock. Draco released his fingers and pulled Harry in for a kiss, pulling Harry's hand off of Ginny's thigh as he did so. Harry was vaguely aware of Ginny hopping down from the desk and sliding towards them. She snaked a hand between them and closed it around Harry's cock. The sensation enveloping him caused him to buck into her hand as he pulled away from Draco and started to undress him. Ginny picked her way around the room, pulling up pieces of both of their clothing, cleaning the evidence of their activities from the desk with a wave of her wand. Then, when Harry pulled the now naked Draco close to him, Ginny wormed into their embrace and Harry remotely accessed the wards of Grimmauld Place.

He generally avoided messing with his anti-apparation wards, but there was nothing to be done right now. They spun into place in the bedroom. Ginny dropped the clothes in a heap on the floor and fell into the chair next to the bed. "Go on, then," she said imperiously, waving her hand like a queen. "I want to watch him fuck you, Harry."

"Will you touch yourself while you watch?" Harry demanded with a guttural growl, bending down to kiss his wife.

"Yes, of course," Ginny drawled, releasing his lips and giving him a push. Harry took the hint and crawled to the centre of the bed, stopping on his hands and knees and spreading his thighs. His cock jutted into his stomach. He glanced to the side at Ginny. Draco's hand landed on his back gently.

"Lube?"

"Just—" Draco took the hint and slid three fingers into Harry's mouth. Harry laved them up with saliva before releasing them with a pop, and Draco then circled back around to kneel behind him and circle his hole with a finger, sliding it inside to knuckle deep. Harry let out a groan.

"More, please." The finger pumped in and out a few times before another joined it. Harry threw his head back and thrashed it. He could see that Ginny had propped her legs open and was busy circling her slick pussy with her fingers. The image of Ginny masturbating, as always, managed to brand itself onto his brain, heat flooding his body. Draco added a third finger and Harry rocked back on them, fucking himself on the fingers.

"I'm ready. I'm good. Fuck me, now."

Draco positioned himself with his cock level with Harry's hole and began to push in. Not satisfied with the slowness of his action, Harry shoved back and impaled himself on Draco's cock. All three of them let out simultaneous groans, and Harry could see Ginny raking her fingers in and out of her pussy in the chair before he was consumed by pleasure.

Draco withdrew his cock and slammed back in again. Harry arched his back and keened for him, panting for "more, more, more, please, more," rocking his hips back in time with Draco's thrusts.

"Gin," Draco said, stopping with a gasp and resting his forehead on Harry's spine. He looped both arms around Harry and pulled him upwards. Ginny got the hint and slid underneath Harry, pushing her legs up around his waist. He sighed aloud as her pussy enveloped the tip of his cock and shoved his way into her tight, wet heat. Draco pulled out and slammed back in again, jolting Harry forward and further into Ginny.

They fell into a flawless rhythm, Draco slamming into Harry and Harry pushing back onto Draco's cock to get the leverage to impale Ginny. The pressure built. Between Draco hitting his prostate and Ginny mewling underneath him, Harry lost it as she convulsed around him, coming into her pussy. Draco followed into his ass, and then he collapsed onto Ginny and Draco hit his back. All three of them appeared to be equally boneless.

Harry just laid his head on his wife's stomach and fell asleep.

When he woke up, Draco was spooning him, but he and Ginny hadn't moved. Ginny was already awake, hands stroking lovingly in his hair. "Think we finally convinced him?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, pushing himself up. "It might be fun if we didn't. We'd have to keep chasing him."

"I can _hear_ you, you know. And all of my reasons for walking away from this are just as valid as they were last time."

"What, the press? The kids?"

"_Yes_."

"Do you want me to blackmail Rita Skeeter for you?" Harry asked, exasperated. "The kids already know. I'm sure that Scorpius has figured out that you and Astoria aren't really together anymore, and my kids _do_ read the newspapers. And they've always seen people in the house—they're used to it by now. It's always been sort of commonplace."

"How long have you two been picking people up?"

"We never really stopped, actually. In school we didn't, but then Harry graduated and went to the Auror Academy, and we had both developed healthy libidos over the course of our last year of school after the war. We were worried that it wouldn't work, but then we decided that we were just going to have an open relationship until I graduated and we could move in together. Then Rita Skeeter caught Harry picking up some girl in a bar and plastered it all over the newspapers. There were all of these people interviewing me, asking if I was dumping him or what, and I said we weren't breaking up. Everyone asked if that meant that I had forgiven him for cheating on me."

"And what did you say?" Draco appeared to be enraptured by the story—relationships like theirs were very unusual, after all.

"In my defence," Ginny said softly. "I wasn't really used to dealing with the press yet. But I just kind of blurted out that it wasn't really cheating if he had my permission. That was it—we were done for. They picked apart his life and mine—it came out that I had been sleeping around for pretty much the whole school year. Everything was insane. You were at Durmstrang that year, you wouldn't know. But people were enraged with me for cheating on their savior, except that he had allegedly cheated first. Mum sent me like four howlers—"

"I win," Harry interrupted, a slight smile on his face. "She sent me five."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I knew that my brothers were sending Harry death threats in the mail, with the possible exception of Ron. He was at the Auror Academy with Harry, and he knew about our little... arrangement. He's an overprotective brother, so he didn't like it, but I hit him with a few bat bogeys until he saw it my way. But we decided that we needed to meet and talk it out. I think I was relieved to realize that nothing had changed about the way that I wanted to see him. Even after everything, I still loved him and he still loved me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes, and Mum was so relieved because she thought that that would mean the end of our ridiculous games. And she yelled at Harry for turning her daughter into a... scarlet woman, I believe it was?"

"Yes." Harry snorted. "A scarlet woman. That just pissed us both off, so we decided that experimentation was exactly what we wanted to do. And we both wanted to get into some experimentation with a third party, of either sex. Molly just simply refuses to acknowledge it now, it's like she's got a willful blind spot to the papers. Arthur's the same. George and Ron and Hermione all accepted that, however weird this was, we were getting something that we both needed out of it. I think that Hermione spent a long time waiting for it to collapse on top of us like a house of cards. The rest of her brothers pretend that it doesn't happen. My cousin just thinks that it's some really weird wizarding thing and doesn't give it much thought."

"Thought you hated your muggle relatives. That's what I heard, anyway."

"I did. For a long time, I did. But then in the summer before fifth year I got attacked by dementors and I saved Dudley's life. Whatever they made him see knocked him on his ass. He got a lot better after that. I don't talk to my aunt and uncle, but I do see Dudley regularly. His oldest daughter's at Hogwarts, Cecelia. She's in Lily's year, they're best friends. I'm sure your son has met her. His other two are younger, but I've seen them display accidental magic. Morgan's going into first year in September and Mike will start the year after that. Dudley kind of... overreacted when he realized what all the weird stuff going on was and called me, but it _is_ a lot to take in. At first he didn't want Cece to go anywhere near the world that made me fight a war when I was seventeen, a war that killed his aunt and uncle and nearly killed him. But I convinced him that it's so much better under Shack then it was under Fudge."

"Only you could get away with calling the Minister for Magic Shack."

"Not true," Ginny protested good-naturedly. "I call him that too. We're old friends, you know," she added seriously. "Do you promise to let this—whatever it is develop the way that it should?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"We don't know where this is going, Draco, but it isn't a one off. We're not faithful to each other, but neither of us has ever had the urge to extend something longer than once or twice. But now... with this."

"Yes," he finally answered. "Whatever this is, it isn't a one off. But the press—"

"Let them talk, Drake," Ginny answered. "It doesn't matter."

"And the kids—"

"Will not care. In fact, they'll probably be happy for us. Albus saw this coming a long time before any of us did, Draco. He suggested it to me. I know that he told James, Lily, and Scorpius. Probably Rose and Hugo too, who would have gone home to tell Ron and Hermione. Everyone already knows, even if they've been subtle about it. And they'll approve. That's all that matters."

"If that's what you think."

"Yes, that's what we think," Harry answered as Ginny rolled over him and wrapped her lips around the tip of Draco's cock. "That's exactly what we think."


End file.
